This invention relates to a safety hose apparatus for delivering water from a standard hose bib to an appliance that utilizes water. More particularly, this invention relates to a safety hose apparatus for washing machines, dishwashers, other appliances and plumbing fixtures.
Various types of appliances, including washing machines and dishwashers as well as assorted plumbing fixtures, such as toilets and sinks, must be interconnected through a hose to a source of water. Conventional water hoses, which are normally composed of rubber or plastic, tend to wear and break down over time. Deterioration is caused, for example, by bending of the hose and the repeated passage of water through the hose. Hot water hoses are particularly susceptible to wear because of the stresses caused by repeated changes in temperature. Hose life is also affected by the water quality, water pressure, geographic locale and frequency of use. As the hose deteriorates, ruptures are likely to occur. Eventually, the hose may rupture or burst, which can result in flooding and serious water damage to the room or building in which the appliance is located, as well as items located therein. Aggravating and extremely expensive repairs may be necessitated.
Various techniques and procedures have been employed to combat leaks and ruptures in water hoses. Certain of these devices employ sophisticated electronic sensors that detect leakage in the hose and shut off the supply of water to the hose by closing a valve proximate the hose bib. These products are invariably expensive and virtually impossible for most homeowners to install. They have not significantly reduced the problem of ruptured appliance hoses.
Renner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,549 discloses a technique for installing a pair of protective sleeves respectively on the hot and cold water hoses of a washing machine. A drainage hose is interconnected between the sleeves for conducting water that leaks from either of the hoses to a standard drain line. This procedure is complicated, time consuming, labor intensive and wholly impractical. The protective sleeve must be cut in various locations and installed in several segments. Up to 20 fittings and clamps must be used and these components cannot be tested until the protective sleeve is fully installed on the hose. Accordingly, the system operates unreliably. If the hose segments or fittings are not properly and precisely fitted, potentially damaging leaks are still very likely to occur. Moreover, the protective sleeves must be wrapped completely about and secured to both the hose bib spout and the inlet of the washing machine. And the outer sleeve can be installed only after the inner hose is already interconnected between the hose bib and the appliance inlet. As a result, the Renner technique is a time consuming and tedious procedure that usually requires the expertise of an expensive professional plumber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved, yet greatly simplified safety hose for appliances and plumbing fixtures that utilize water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a universal safety hose that comprises a fully factory assembled product, which may be installed quickly and conveniently on a wide variety of appliances and plumbing fixtures, including but not limited to washing machines and dishwashers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety hose that employs a relatively simple, uncomplicated and inexpensive construction including no clamps, only a single continuous length of outer hose and only two universal fittings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety hose that operates effectively and reliably to prevent water leaks and resulting damage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety hose that is conveniently assembled and pressure tested at the factory so that installation is facilitated and consistently reliable and relatively fail-safe operation is achieved.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety hose employing a protective outer hose that is never under water pressure and which thereby resists rupturing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety hose that employs an outer sleeve or hose which is not attached directly to the hose bib or the appliance inlet so that installation of the apparatus is facilitated considerably.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety hose that is easily and inexpensively installed, even by homeowners and lay persons having no plumbing expertise.
This invention results from a realization that a pre-assembled, factory tested safety hose may be constructed simply and inexpensively by employing a pair of end fittings that carry respective rotatable threaded connectors and by utilizing a pair of inner and outer hoses that are permanently interconnected between the end fittings such that the outer hose extends continuously between the end fittings and the ends of the outer hose are spaced apart from respective rotatable connectors. This permits the safety hose to be quickly and conveniently installed by simply screwing the threaded connectors onto the hose bib and the appliance or plumbing fixture inlet, respectively.
This invention features a safety hose apparatus for delivering water from a threaded spout of a hose bib to a threaded appliance inlet. The apparatus includes an outer hose and an inner hose that extends through the outer hose. A first pipe is communicably connected to a first end of the inner hose. The first threaded connector is rotatably attached to the outer hose in communication with the first pipe. The first threaded connector is threadably engagable with the threaded spout to communicably connect the first pipe and the inner hose to the hose bib. A second pipe is communicably connected to a second end of the inner hose. A second threaded connector is rotatably attached to the outer hose in communication with the second pipe. The second threaded connector is threadably engagable with the threaded inlet to communicably connect the second pipe and the inner hose to the inlet. A first closure is attached to the first end of the outer hose and a second closure is attached to the second end of the outer hose for sealing the space between the inner and outer hoses and retaining within that space water leaking through a rupture in the inner hose. The first threaded connector is peripherally exposed by the first end of the outer hose sufficiently to permit unhindered rotation of the threaded connector about the outer hose so that the first connector may be threadably engaged with and disengaged from the spout. The second threaded connector is peripherally exposed by the second end of the outer hose sufficiently to permit unhindered rotation of the second threaded connector relative to the outer hose so that the second connector may be threadably engaged with and disengaged from the appliance inlet.
In a preferred embodiment, the first and second threaded connectors comprise generally annular components. The first connector may be rotatably attached to the first pipe and the second connector may likewise be rotatably attached to the second pipe. The first closure include an annular flange that is connected to and extends radially from the first pipe within the first threaded connector. Likewise, the second closure may include an annular flange that is connected to and extends radially from the second pipe within the second threaded connector. The pipes may extend through respective central openings in the first and second threaded connectors. The first closure may include at least one annular washer that is engaged and generally axially aligned with the flange. The first closure may be urged to sealingly interengage the inner and outer hoses when the first threaded connector is engaged with the threaded spout. Similarly, the second closure may include at least one annular washer that is engaged and generally axially aligned with the flange of the second pipe. The second closure may be urged to sealingly interengage the inner end and outer hoses when the second threaded connector is engaged with the threaded appliance inlet. Each of the closures may comprise a pair of annular washers, with one of the pair of washers being disposed on one side of a respective flange and the other washers being disposed on the opposite side of that flange. The outer hose may include a drain conduit that directs leaking water from the outer hose to a drain pipe.